The lies you tell
by Feiyh
Summary: "Who controls the past controls the future, who controls the present controls the past", a novelist once said. What happens then, when your past becomes uncontrollable and comes back to destroy your present. Full summary and warnings inside.


Hello everyone, well I'm back with a new story. For those of you who read "Secrets Have Consequences" one of my old stories which I took down, this is the rewritten version of it. There have been many, many changes made to the point it is nothing like the original at all so for those who wanted me to continue it or rewrite it similar to the previous one I'm sorry. I hope you like this one though.

Full Summary : "Who controls the past controls the future, who controls the present controls the past", a novelist once said. What happens then, when your past becomes uncontrollable and comes back to destroy your present. Naruto has been through too much in his short life to have even more of it affected by old demons but what can he do? He wants to forget and has tried long and hard yet has failed every time but now he is faced with the possibility of reliving his hell over again and can't help but feel helpless in the face of something he thought was over years ago.

Pairings: Main NaruSasu/SasuNaru and others

 **WARNING: Rape/non-con, Graphic depictions of violence, and A LOT of dark themes. The story may get darker or may lighten up at times and be quite humorous but that all depends on what feels right to write.**

Disclaimers: I don't own.

Anyway for those of you still here enjoy the story.

* * *

 _'With each memory a piece is shattered_  
 _The past slowly walks inside_  
 _And leaves disguised as tears_  
 _Tears that slowly rush down your face_  
 _And leaves you with no emotion_  
 _But most important tears that prove_  
 _Bad memories don't fade'_

 _\- Ms Mercedes. Bad Memories don't fade_

* * *

The dim light which hung from the ceiling in the room barely illuminated the action taking place inside. The room was large though it only had one window to the far side which was covered by blinds and dark curtains, both closed and blocking any light that tried to get in.

There were only two pieces of furniture in the room, a dresser which was hidden away too far from the light to be seen and a bed which was occupied by two bodies only barely visible in the low light.

The smaller of the two laid on the bed face pressed into a sheet less mattress with dulled fingers clawing desperately at it needing something to hold onto. Then the small tanned body shivered beneath larger hands that slowly slid along their back. The hand was hot and calloused and the feeling of discomfort only heightened when a mouth pressed itself to the back of the little body's neck.

The owner of the hand that was travelling further down the tanned back smirked slightly when said hand reached the soft flesh of round cheeks and squeezed causing a whimper to be released from the body below.

A finger pressed against a ring of muscle then pushed forward and entered the tight space which was soon followed by a second. The whimpers turned to quiet sobbing as pain flared through the small inexperienced body.

The mouth moved from it's original place at the other's neck and upwards to a visibly flushed ear. Heavy, heated breath ghosted across the red tinged ear before a lust strained words were uttered.

"How does it feel, Kurama", each word was emphasized by a hard thrust of the fingers inward. This only lead to poorly restrained strangled cries from the little blond boy underneath.

The pale man on top of him chuckled softly, "I see you're enjoying yourself"

Another unlubricated finger was added and Kurama bit his lip hard enough to draw blood so that he did not cry out again.

The fingers were quickly removed after however causing a sigh to pass bleeding lips, which quickly became a choked sound when he felt something larger rub between his cheeks.

A groan came from the man on top of him as he continued to rub his erection against the tight hole which twitch underneath him with every move. "You're very eager to start aren't you", the larger male said his voice was deep, husky and filled with restraint "Let me not keep you waiting then". Without further warning he pushed in completely.

Kurama screamed.

The feeling of being ripped apart from the inside along with the burning sensation were too much for Kurama to bear. "P-please...", was all he managed to get out. He couldn't handle this, his body was just that of a child, too undeveloped to withstand such girth in such a small place. The dry, painful feeling of the man moving his length in him at a fast pace soon change when he felt a sudden stronger surge of pain then something warm and wet inside started seeping out of him. He only assumed it was from him as everytime the man left his insides it felt as though more liquid appeared.

The man slowed his thrust if only slightly to lean down next to Kurama ear.

"Please what my little fox" he said and despite the situation sounded quite amused.

Kurama breathed in as much air as he could which had been lost the moment the other entered him and tried again "s...sto-"

"Stop what exactly? Stop teasing you is that what you want", with that he moved back to his former position and begun moving at a pace slightly faster than his original one and snaked on hand in front of the the little body and begun pumping the flaccid cock.

"NO!" Kurama screamed again as another bout of pain flashed through him. He could feel tears forming in his eyes and he squeezed them shut to stop them from falling. He couldn't let the other see him cry, he always got upset when Kurama cried.

The other male slowed his pace yet again but never stopping since the waves of pleasure shooting through him as he continued were too addicting to make him stop.

"No?" He says just a touch darkly as he keeps his rhythm.

That tone alone was enough to make Kurama shudder in fear. The other, however, seemed to interpreted the movement quite differently.

"You are obviously enjoying it, Ku-ra-ma", the tone was darkly amused now as he pushed in harder with each syllable of the other's name.

Kurama let out a poorly restrained sob.

And with that noise all movement stop and the larger male listened to the quite sound of sobbing underneath him "Why are you crying, my little fox", he said in such a familiar tone used when Kurama cried that Kurama had eventually categorized this tone as concern.

He took advantage of the lacking movement to catch his breath the best he could then said softly, "It hurts". A short pause then he felt deceptively gentle hands brush against his sides followed by an amused laugh.

"Is that all my little fox", the only answer the larger pale man received was a slight nod of the head and with that his laugh only increased but now had a derisive edge to it. He again leaned down next to Kurama's ear and whispered a touch cruelly "It is supposed to hurt", and with that older male begun his previous rhythm again groaning at the feeling of tight, wet heat around him and the sound of screaming as a lovely piece of music to accompany this moment of bliss.

The lights above begun to flicker like a dying firefly similar to the death of the minuscule remnants of innocence in the child screaming for the male to stop.

The older male felt his end nearing and pulled the child up by the back of his spiky blond hair.

"Say my name", he said low, dangerous and very animalistic. Kurama could barely do much beside continue to scream at the harsh treatment but just manage to shake his head. The older male's eyed narrowed and he tightened his grip on the hair in his hand.

"SAY IT!", he all but growled and Kurama had no other choice but to force it out as he screamed.

"OROCHIMARU!"

Above them the lights went out.

* * *

Naruto eyes snapped open and he was met with darkness around him. He immediately stop the urge he felt to continue the screaming from his dream. He was panting hard and he could feel wetness around his eyes.

He took a deep breath to calm his laboured breathing and used the back of his arm to wipe away the stray tears.

'It's just a dream' he mentally told himself. He looked around the room that was only slightly illuminated by the moonlight from outside the window and shivered. He got off the bed and shakily made his way over to the light switch next to the door. He raised a slightly trembling hand to where he knew the switch was and turned it on.

Light flooded the room and after his eyes adjusted to it he chanced a glance around the room and then sighed.

It was still his plain and quite bare bedroom. Nothing seemed out of place, this only made him shake his head 'Of course nothing was different' he thought bitterly. He moved as though to turn off the light but paused as he decided against it and walked back towards his bed.

It had been a long time since he had that dream and it only served to leave him feeling very shaken. He would leave the lights on for now, if only to stave of his past. He laid back down on his bed forcing dark thoughts back into the deep recesses of his mind and tried in vain to fall asleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed :). Review please.


End file.
